vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah Mikaelson/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries TV Series |-|Season Three= 303VampireDiaries0143.jpg 303VampireDiaries0147.jpg 303VampireDiaries0148.jpg 303VampireDiaries0150.jpg 303VampireDiaries0152.jpg 303VampireDiaries0153.jpg 303VampireDiaries0154.jpg 303VampireDiaries0155.jpg 303VampireDiaries0157.jpg 303VampireDiaries0158.jpg 303VampireDiaries0159.jpg 303VampireDiaries0160.jpg 303VampireDiaries0161.jpg 303VampireDiaries0162.jpg 303VampireDiaries0163.jpg 303VampireDiaries0164.jpg 303VampireDiaries0165.jpg 303VampireDiaries0168.jpg 303VampireDiaries0169.jpg 303VampireDiaries0170.jpg 303VampireDiaries0401.jpg 303VampireDiaries0406.jpg 303VampireDiaries0407.jpg 303VampireDiaries0411.jpg 303VampireDiaries0420.jpg 303VampireDiaries0423.jpg 303VampireDiaries0427.jpg 303VampireDiaries0430.jpg 303VampireDiaries0434.jpg 303VampireDiaries0440.jpg 303VampireDiaries0685.jpg 303VampireDiaries0694.jpg 303VampireDiaries0695.jpg 303VampireDiaries0696.jpg 303VampireDiaries0707.jpg 303VampireDiaries0709.jpg 303VampireDiaries0712.jpg 303VampireDiaries0714.jpg 303VampireDiaries0716.jpg 303VampireDiaries0723.jpg 303VampireDiaries0727.jpg 303VampireDiaries0729.jpg 303VampireDiaries0736.jpg 303VampireDiaries0739.jpg 303VampireDiaries0785.jpg 303VampireDiaries0790.jpg 303VampireDiaries0793.jpg 303VampireDiaries0803.jpg 303VampireDiaries0808.jpg 303VampireDiaries0814.jpg 303VampireDiaries1353.jpg 303VampireDiaries1358.jpg 303VampireDiaries1368.jpg 303VampireDiaries1729.jpg 303VampireDiaries1733.jpg 303VampireDiaries1739.jpg 303VampireDiaries1743.jpg 303VampireDiaries1744.jpg 303VampireDiaries1747.jpg 303VampireDiaries1757.jpg 303VampireDiaries1759.jpg 303VampireDiaries1763.jpg 303VampireDiaries1764.jpg 304VampireDiaries0014.jpg 304VampireDiaries0016.jpg 304VampireDiaries0030.jpg 304VampireDiaries0570.jpg 304VampireDiaries0577.jpg 304VampireDiaries1405.jpg 304VampireDiaries1432.jpg 304VampireDiaries1442.jpg 304VampireDiaries1457.jpg 306VampireDiaries1108.jpg 306VampireDiaries1109.jpg 306VampireDiaries1112.jpg 306VampireDiaries1115.jpg 306VampireDiaries1120.jpg 306VampireDiaries1121.jpg 306VampireDiaries1125.jpg 306VampireDiaries1127.jpg 306VampireDiaries1130.jpg 306VampireDiaries1133.jpg 306VampireDiaries1136.jpg 306VampireDiaries1137.jpg 306VampireDiaries1180.jpg 306VampireDiaries1182.jpg 306VampireDiaries1185.jpg 306VampireDiaries1187.jpg 306VampireDiaries1189.jpg 306VampireDiaries1190.jpg 306VampireDiaries1192.jpg 306VampireDiaries1194.jpg 306VampireDiaries1195.jpg 306VampireDiaries1196.jpg 306VampireDiaries1198.jpg 306VampireDiaries1199.jpg 306VampireDiaries1200.jpg 306VampireDiaries1202.jpg 306VampireDiaries1203.jpg 306VampireDiaries1205.jpg 306VampireDiaries1206.jpg 306VampireDiaries1208.jpg 306VampireDiaries1210.jpg 306VampireDiaries1211.jpg 306VampireDiaries1212.jpg 306VampireDiaries1213.jpg 308VampireDiaries0098.jpg 308VampireDiaries0102.jpg 308VampireDiaries0114.jpg 308VampireDiaries0119.jpg 308VampireDiaries0123.jpg 308VampireDiaries0135.jpg 308VampireDiaries0278.jpg 308VampireDiaries0282.jpg 308VampireDiaries0296.jpg 308VampireDiaries0297.jpg 308VampireDiaries0306.jpg 308VampireDiaries0321.jpg 308VampireDiaries0325.jpg 308VampireDiaries0351.jpg 308VampireDiaries0352.jpg 308VampireDiaries0656.jpg 308VampireDiaries0657.jpg 308VampireDiaries0658.jpg 308VampireDiaries0660.jpg 308VampireDiaries0670.jpg 308VampireDiaries0675.jpg Watcher-vamp-ep7.jpg 308VampireDiaries1021.jpg 308VampireDiaries1042.jpg 308VampireDiaries1047.jpg 308VampireDiaries1055.jpg 308VampireDiaries1058.jpg 308VampireDiaries1060.jpg 308VampireDiaries1061.jpg 308VampireDiaries1064.jpg 308VampireDiaries1069.jpg 308VampireDiaries1075.jpg 308VampireDiaries1076.jpg 308VampireDiaries1079.jpg 308VampireDiaries1080.jpg 308VampireDiaries1082.jpg 308VampireDiaries1096.jpg 308VampireDiaries1097.jpg 308VampireDiaries1101.jpg 308VampireDiaries1104.jpg 308VampireDiaries1110.jpg 308VampireDiaries1113.jpg 308VampireDiaries1252.jpg 308VampireDiaries1264.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645606-1280-720.jpg 314VampireDiaries0562.jpg 314VampireDiaries0629.jpg 314VampireDiaries0634.jpg 314VampireDiaries0635.jpg 314VampireDiaries0638.jpg 314VampireDiaries0639.jpg 314VampireDiaries0640.jpg 314VampireDiaries0641.jpg 314VampireDiaries0964.jpg 314VampireDiaries0965.jpg 314VampireDiaries0972.jpg 314VampireDiaries1030.jpg 314VampireDiaries1039.jpg 314VampireDiaries1040.jpg 314VampireDiaries1494.jpg 314VampireDiaries1495.jpg 314VampireDiaries1498.jpg 314VampireDiaries1499.jpg 314VampireDiaries1500.jpg 314VampireDiaries1503.jpg 314VampireDiaries1513.jpg 314VampireDiaries1515.jpg 314VampireDiaries1522.jpg 314VampireDiaries1525.jpg 314VampireDiaries1529.jpg 314VampireDiaries1531.jpg 314VampireDiaries1532.jpg 314VampireDiaries1533.jpg 314VampireDiaries1546.jpg 314VampireDiaries1549.jpg 314VampireDiaries1550.jpg 314VampireDiaries1551.jpg 314VampireDiaries1552.jpg 314VampireDiaries1553.jpg 314VampireDiaries1555.jpg 314VampireDiaries1557.jpg 314VampireDiaries1558.jpg 314VampireDiaries1559.jpg 314VampireDiaries1562.jpg 314VampireDiaries1563.jpg 314VampireDiaries1566.jpg 314VampireDiaries1573.jpg 319VampireDiaries0142.jpg 319VampireDiaries0467.jpg 319VampireDiaries0469.jpg 319VampireDiaries0474.jpg 319VampireDiaries0484.jpg 319VampireDiaries0660.jpg 319VampireDiaries0662.jpg 319VampireDiaries0682.jpg 00635550e17.jpg 029-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Rebekah after being dropped off by Matt 061.png 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png 197.png 297.png 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg 374406 498277656886436 2105430383 n-1-.jpg|Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan in Disturbing Behavior. 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg 3x03Rebecca00.png 3x03Rebecca01.png 459.png 485.png 564281 499922086721993 439992033 n-1-.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus 63135.jpg 657576757.png again bekah.png Becky.jpg bekky.png beky.png beky56.png bekyshock.png Bex.jpg BOT (2).jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (4).jpg BOT.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg File:ORDP_(9).jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg Heart of Darkness 536.jpg Images222222222222.jpg Kol_rebekah_03.jpg NKOH_(57).jpg Normal -0538.jpg Normal -1307.jpg normal_138.jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg PicsArt1329005205021.png Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg Rebekah 01.png rebekah and klaus.jpg|''dangerous Originals...'' Rebekah copy.jpg Rebekah damon 45634.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg Rebekah_and_stefan.jpg Rebekah_seductive_look_at_someone.png rebekah-345.png rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Rebekah-Homecomming.JPG Rebekah-invades-Carolines-life.jpg Rebekah-Stefan-Vampire-Diaries.jpg Rebekah-the-vampire-diaries-27579883-1280-720.jpg Rebekah-vampire-diaries-episode-18.jpg Rebekah,_Elijah_&_Klaus.png REBEKAH!.jpg Rebekah.png rebekah2.jpg rebekah22.png rebekah234.png Rebekah3x08.png Rebekah6789.png RebekahBall12.jpg RebekahCave3x08.png Rebekahfindingoutthatstefanislieing.png|Rebekahs face after finding out that Stefan is lieing - Disturbing Behavior rebekahvampirediaries-455x576(2).jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Stebekah4.png Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg StefanBex.jpg The Departed 625.jpg The Departed 656.jpg the-vampire-diarie-gallery.png thumbnail.aspx.jpg Tmmo 35.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png tumblr_lsp974aZAX1qcju5to1_500.png tumblr_ltwikbepLg1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_m1c8u4z6JM1qe9t41o1_500.png tumblr_m2sc8fSKpK1qhs0j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio1_250.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio9_250.jpg tumblr_m3iqt4mJ8e1qc123zo1_500.png tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo1_500.png tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo2_500.png tumblr_m3kh19nk4A1r42k3ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pu77FPzR1qh5t9fo2_250.png tumblr_m3qa9mPNKU1qh5t9fo1_r1_500.png tumblr_m3qcob6c8C1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3qnwcGzF71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qw1ahAAw1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qwo0PyC31qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qwz4FMN31qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qx5u93No1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3timeRVDJ1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3whpqepsc1qf0ewmo1_500.png tumblr_m3yn4pcb4Y1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m42n9hlgN61rtwg37o3_250.jpg tumblr_m4j6j5Y4zZ1qhrhslo1_500.png tumblr_m4llqcpuc71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lt2zXCzy1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m4pm037xI01qi7w1ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qqxiIQZ31rvgymno1_500.jpg tumblr_m4san7H8ay1r2gpjvo1_500.png tumblr_m558eaYIjn1qksdh5o1_500.png tumblrlu4526ayvl1qj7hvg.jpg TVD Quotes 26.jpg Tvd-bts-600.jpg Tvd-bts-600a.jpg tvd-rebekah-stefan-20s.jpg Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-43.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg TVD310.jpg TVD311.jpg TVD318 - 6.jpg TVD318C 0331b2.jpg-ffcacf58-t3.jpg TVD319-4.jpg TVD319-5.jpg TVD319-6.jpg TVD319-8.jpg TVD319-9.jpg TVD319=7.jpg TVD322.jpg TVD330.jpg TVD331.jpg TVD557.jpg TVD559.jpg|No! TVD710.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-18.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-19.png VD3X06-1-Rebekah.png VD3X14DL2.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg |-|Season Four= 20121202-221810 0.JPG 20121202-222401.JPG|"It's like this town's cursed or something." 20121202-222734.JPG 20121202-222751.JPG 205768 491529630889267 161904822 n.jpg 3x19-05.jpg 409 - 223.jpg|Rebekah when April finds her. 60191732.jpg 738415567.jpg 738416037.jpg 747903349.jpg 941640 523291231062512 692020748 n.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x23 Graduation 2598.jpg Because the night Rebekah.png Bekah (1).png Bekah (10).png Bekah (11).png Bekah (12).png Bekah (13).png Bekah (14).png Bekah (15).png Bekah (16).png Bekah (17).png Bekah (18).png Bekah (19).png Bekah (2).png Bekah (20).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (22).png Bekah (23).png Bekah (24).png Bekah (25).png Bekah (26).png Bekah (27).png Bekah (28).png Bekah (29).png Bekah (3).png Bekah (30).png Bekah (31).png Bekah (4).png Bekah (5).png Bekah (6).png Bekah (7).png Bekah (8).png Bekah (9).png bekz.png Carlinerebekahthewalkingdead.jpg ClaireHolt s4.jpg claireholt3.png claireholt55.png Graduation poster.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-44.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-54.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-55.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-56.jpg Inallychose.jpg Klaus Rebekah Stefan 4x04.JPG Klebekah17.png Mabekah4x23smiel.jpg Mattandrebekah4x23.jpg|Rebekah kisses matt. Mattrebekah24x23.jpg Mattrebekahalexander.jpg Mattrebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Mattrebekahthewalkingdeadd.jpg Originals-Promo-New.JPG Rebekah 4x04 (10).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (14).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (7).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (9).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (12).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (4).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah mikaelson.jpg|"Betrayal's kiss is deadly" Rebekah prom.jpg|Rebekah in her prom dress. Rebekah-02.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg Rebekah4x11.jpg Rebekah4x2111.jpg Rebekah4x222.jpg Rebekahalexander4x23.jpg Rebekahbecausethenight.jpg Rebekahmatt3x4z23.jpg Rebekahmatt4x19.jpg Rebekahmattbomb4x23.jpg rebekahpicturesofyouu.jpg S4ep13-20.png S4ep13-22.png S4ep1p27.png S4ep1p28.png S4ep1p29.png S4ep1p33.png S4ep1p34.png S4ep1p43.png S4ep1p61.png S4ep1p67.png Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (9).jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (5) 595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (6) 595.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-140.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-141.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-142.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-143.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-144.jpg Thefive5.jpg Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo7 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo9 1280.png Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo2 500.jpg Tumblr mj1307Au9O1s6kex6o1 500.jpg tumblr_mdok8g970N1rhv3jco2_400.png tumblr_mdok8g970N1rhv3jco3_400.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco4_400.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco5_500.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco6_400.png tumblr_mjprrwq9vK1r9gxdco1_500.png TVD 410C 0026b.jpg-7f948304-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0041b.jpg-de295e87-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0384b.jpg-53cdfdf9-t3.jpg tvd 4x10-2.jpg TVD 4x22-7.jpg TVD410B 0067b.jpg-6e5763e7-t3.jpg TVD410B 0087b.jpg-0c5976de-t3.jpg TVD410B 0113b.jpg-28e0de95-t3.jpg Tvd412c_0053b-jpg-c39bd235-t3.jpg|Rebekah and Stefan at the '80's dance. Tvd412c_0073b-jpg-1ca30fa9-t3.jpg Tvd412c_0119b-jpg-68f080c8-t3.jpg TVD414 0082b.jpg-26422ed8-t3-300x199.jpg TVD414damon rebekah.jpg Vampire diaries lockers a l.jpg Vampire-diaries-s4-e04-17.jpg|Rebekah, Matt, and April at the Grill. VD410HD 0092.jpg VD410HD 0093.jpg VD410HD 0094.jpg VD410HD 0180.jpg VD410HD 0181.jpg VD410HD 0182.jpg VD410HD 0189.jpg VD410HD 0275.jpg VD410HD 0280.jpg VD410HD 0282.jpg VD410HD 0283.jpg VD410HD 0437.jpg VD410HD 0440.jpg VD410HD 0447.jpg VD410HD 0449.jpg VD410HD 0589.jpg VD410HD 0592.jpg VD410HD 0597.jpg VD410HD 0599.jpg VD410HD 0600.jpg VD410HD 0601.jpg VD410HD 0607.jpg VD410HD 0609.jpg VD410HD 0610.jpg VD410HD 0613.jpg VD410HD 0617.jpg VD410HD 0623.jpg VD410HD 0624.jpg VD410HD 0629.jpg VD410HD 0638.jpg VD410HD 0647.jpg VD410HD 0648.jpg VD410HD 0650.jpg VD410HD 0651.jpg VD410HD 0652.jpg VD410HD 0653.jpg VD410HD 0658.jpg VD410HD 1301.jpg VD410HD 1307.jpg VD410HD 1309.jpg VD410HD 1310.jpg VD410HD 1314.jpg VD410HD 1321.jpg VD410HD 1322.jpg VD410HD 1331.jpg VD410HD 1332.jpg VD410HD 1337.jpg VD410HD 1338.jpg VD410HD 1339.jpg VD410HD 1340.jpg VD410HD 1341.jpg VD410HD 1345.jpg VD410HD_2101.jpg VD410HD_2103.jpg VD410HD_2104.jpg VD410HD_2105.jpg VD410HD_2106.jpg VD410HD_2107.jpg VD410HD_2121.jpg VD410HD_2122.jpg VD410HD_2131.jpg VD410HD_2132.jpg VD410HD_2135.jpg VD410HD_2136.jpg VD410HD_2137.jpg VD410HD_2139.jpg VD410HD_2145.jpg VD410HD_2148.jpg VD410HD_2157.jpg VD410HD_2158.jpg VD412HD 0632.jpg|Rebekah picking out clothes for the '80's dance. VD414HD 0151.jpg VD414HD 0154.jpg VD414HD 0157.jpg VD414HD 0158.jpg VD414HD 0379.jpg VD414HD 0456.jpg VD414HD 0713.jpg VD414HD 0714.jpg VD414HD 0721.jpg VD414HD 0722.jpg VD414HD 0723.jpg VD414HD 0724.jpg VD414HD 0734.jpg VD414HD 0735.jpg VD414HD 0736.jpg VD414HD 0737.jpg VD414HD 0749.jpg VD414HD 0750.jpg VD414HD 0766.jpg VD414HD 0767.jpg VD414HD 0769.jpg VD414HD 0770.jpg VD414HD 0771.jpg VD414HD 0772.jpg VD414HD 1033.jpg VD414HD 1034.jpg VD414HD 1035.jpg VD414HD 1040.jpg VD414HD 1046.jpg VD414HD 1048.jpg VD414HD 1063.jpg VD414HD 2077.jpg VD414HD 2105.jpg VD414HD 2107.jpg VD414HD 2111.jpg VD414HD 2112.jpg VD414HD 2117.jpg VD414HD 2118.jpg VD414HD 2119.jpg VD414HD 2123.jpg VD414HD 2124.jpg VD414HD 2125.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h07m43s210.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h34m41s243.png|Rebekah and Elena track Katherine. Vlcsnap-2013-05-03-20h46m28s249.png|Matt and Rebekah Rebekah-galleryhh.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032104-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032058-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032099-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031694-1280-720.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-28-11-00-25.png Rebekah-and-kol-vampire-diaries.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031680-1280-720.jpg Ustv vampire diaries s03 e15 4.jpg Rebekah-gallery.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031707-1280-720.jpg |-|Season Five= The Vampire Diaries S05E01 Matt Rebekah.jpg Mattrebekah5x01.jpg Rebekah TVD 5x01.jpg rebekahtvds5ep12.jpg rebekahtvds5ep14.png Untitled333333.png Untitled111111.png Untitledfddsdsd.png rebekahms51.png The Originals TV Series |-|Season One= Rebekah 1700.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah-The Originals 001.png Rebekah The Originals 002.png Rebekah The Originals 003.png Rebekah TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekahtvds5ep16.jpg Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah arrives at Mikaelson Mansion TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah in Lafayette TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Elijah 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 14 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 15 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 16 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x02.jpg The Originals 1x02 Rebekah-001.png The Originals 1x02 Rebekah-002.png Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 19 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 20 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 5 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 21 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 4 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg TheOriginalsS01E02CamiRebekah2.jpg Rebekah 22 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 23 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 24 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 25 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x03.jpg Jardin Gris TO 1x03.jpg Rebekahsophie.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 14 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 15 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 16 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 19 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 20 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 21 TO 1x03.jpg Rousseau's TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 22 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 23 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 24 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 25 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 26 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 27 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 28 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 29 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 30 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 31 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 32 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 32 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 34 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 35 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 36 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 37 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 38 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x04.jpg No45.jpg No46.jpg No47.jpg The.originals.s01e04.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.13 -2014.06.09 03.40.24-.jpg The.originals.s01e04.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.11 -2014.06.09 03.40.38-.jpg No48.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x042.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x043.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x044.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x045.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x046.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x05.jpg The-originals-sinners-and-saints-photos.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x06.png Rebekah 7 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 10 1x04.jpg Rebekah 11 1x04.jpg Rebekah 12 1x04.jpg Rebekah 13 1x04.jpg Bloodletting 8.jpg Bloodletting 16.jpg Rebekah1x0811.png Rebekah1x088.jpg Rebekah1x0810.png Rebekahm10812.jpg Rebekahm10811.jpg Rebekahm10810.jpg Rebekahm1085.jpg Rebekahm1084.jpg Rebekahm1082.jpg Rebekahm1081.jpg Rebekahklausm1082.jpg Rebekahklausm1081.jpg Rebekah1x0823.png Rebekah1x087.jpg Rebekah1x086.jpg Rebekah1x082.png Rebekah1x081.jpg Rebekah1x081.png Marcel Surrenders.jpg Rebekah1x084.jpg Rebekah1x085.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 37.55 -2014.05.12 02.25.00-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 37.54 -2014.05.12 02.24.54-.jpg Rebekah1x083.jpg TO108-001-Rebekah.jpg TO108-002-Rebekah.jpg TO108-004-Rebekah~Klaus.jpg TO108-017-Rebekah~Diego.jpg TO108-021-Rebekah~Marcel.jpg TO108-029-Rebekah.jpg TO108-049-Rebekah-Marcel.jpg TO108-059-Rebekah.jpg TO108-063-Rebekah.jpg TO108-092-Rebekah.jpg TO108-094-Elijah-Rebekah.jpg RPNO3.jpg RPNO4.jpg RPNO10.jpg RPNO11.jpg RPNO13.jpg RPNO25.jpg RPNO27.jpg RPNO48.jpg RPNO51.jpg RPNO76.jpg RPNO78.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO81.jpg RPNO93.jpg RPNO94.jpg RPNO96.jpg RPNO105.jpg Casket6-0.jpg Casket8-0.jpg Casket150.jpg Casket160.jpg Casket240.jpg Casket25.jpg Casket26.jpg Casket27.jpg Casket29.jpg Casket50.jpg Casket51.jpg Casket64.jpg Casket75.jpg Casket77.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket90.jpg Casket98.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket102.jpg Casket104.jpg Casket105.jpg Casket111.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 10.14 -2014.05.23 16.53.14-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.55 -2014.05.23 16.27.37-.jpg 111.JPG The.Originals.S01E11.jpg Critiques-the-originals-saison-1-episode-11-d-L-yQFX2G.png The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0362.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0366.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0385.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0417.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0510.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0520.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0534.jpg Rebekah and Elijah.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 35.44 -2014.05.11 19.45.09-.jpg Tumblr n8kb03OLUM1ttga74o1 1280.jpg Crescent20.jpg Crescent21.jpg Crescent25.jpg Crescent26.jpg Crescent51.jpg Crescent54.jpg Crescent76.jpg Lwb13rebekah.jpg Lwb17rebekahmarcel.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.09 -2014.05.21 14.12.54-.jpg Screen-shot-2014-02-27-at-16-46-39.png Lgg1rebekah.jpg Lgg4rebekahmarcel.jpg Lgg19rebekahgenevieve.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-12-23h38m28s223.png Capture1x16.png Normal TheOriginals116-1983-780x450.jpg The Originals s01e16 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0089.jpg Tumblr n2in0e2TRe1r752xto2 500.jpg Normal TheOriginals116-2410-1024x574.jpg Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 9.57.18 PM.png The-originals-Farewell-to-Storyville-4.jpg Klaus-and-rebekah-originals-finale.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.45 -2014.05.14 20.11.54-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.36 -2014.05.14 20.11.39-.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals201-0012Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0017Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0054Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0025Rebekah-Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0105Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0161Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0165Rabekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0218Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1566ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1593ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1736RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2176RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2203ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2208Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0241Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0270Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0512ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0557ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0562ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0574ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0649KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0699HayleyRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0723Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1031Rebekah-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1043Rebekah-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1064ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1146Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1191Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1313Rebekah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1370KLausElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1377Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1522Rebekah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1857RebekahLenore-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1865Rebehak.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1875Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1918Rebekah-Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1929RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2079Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2091Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2135KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2197KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2222Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2240KlausCamiDavinaRebekah-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2275Rebekah-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2321Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2418Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2582RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2586Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2664KlausMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2679Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2474Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0231Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0239Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0248Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0438Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0447CassieRebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0460Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0505Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0932RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0959RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0994Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1590Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1724Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1735Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1771Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1866Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1877Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1907Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2487Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2494Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2506Rebekahv.jpeg To212_021Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_075CassieRebekah,ves.jpg To212_084Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_092FreyaRebekah,vesCassie.jpg To212_112FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_268CassieRebeka,ves.jpg To212_275Rebekah,Ves.jpg To212_278RebekahFreyaCassie.jpg To212_454FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_460Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_482FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_0896Revekah,ves.jpg To212_0913Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_1083FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_1109Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_1128FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_1260Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_1268Rebekah,ves.jpg TO_214_0262HayleyRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0283Rebekahv-Hayley.jpg TO_214_0286HayleyRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0415KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0438KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0450KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1014DavinaKalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1071KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1078KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1142KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1229KlausElijahRebekahvKaleb.jpg TO_214_1234KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1279KalebRebekahv-Davina.jpg TO217-001-Young Rebekah-Eva's Subconscious.jpg TO217-010-Eva-Rebekah's Painting.jpg TO217-109~Marcel-Young Rebekah-Eva's Subconscious.jpg TO217-122-Young Rebekah-Eva's Subconscious.jpg TO217-129-Rebekah.jpg TO217-130-Rebekah~Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0012ElijahRebekahv.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0323MarcelRebekahv.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0346Rebekahv-Marcel.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0598Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0957Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2398ElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0016Rebekahv.jpg TO_222_0070Rebekahv.jpg TO_222_0105ElijahMacelFreyaRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0110MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0277Rebehahv.jpg TO_222_0386ElijahRebekahv-Freya.jpg TO_222_0484Rebekahv-Freya.jpg TO_222_0621Rebekahv.jpg TO_222_0925MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_0992Rebekahv-Marcel.jpg TO_221_0994MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_1014Rebekahv.jpg TO_221_1115MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_1126Rebekahv.jpg Normal_originals222_00358Rebekah-Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00391RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00446RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00713RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00741elijahrebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_00853rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_00856elijahrebakah.jpg Normal_originals222_00858rebekahelijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00970rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_01055rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_01063Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_01260rebekahdavina.jpg Normal_originals222_01289davinarebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_01647ElijahRebekah-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02113KlausElijahRebekahEsther.jpg Normal_originals222_02136KlausElijahRebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02213Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02274Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02416KlausElijahRebekahFreya.jpg Normal_originals222_02522Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02572Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02621Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02643FreyaRebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02658Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_originals222_02689Rebekahv-Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02727MarcelRebekahv.jpg Normal_originals222_02751Rebekahv.jpg |-|Season Three= TO_301_0036Rebekah.jpg TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0603Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_0084KlausRebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0161Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_1580Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_1633Rebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1679Rebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2380KlausRebekahElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_2386ElijahRebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_2391Rebekah-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0191Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0257Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0283Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0287Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0306Rebekahv.jpg Normal_TO306_0313Rebekah-Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_1144Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1156RebekahEva.jpg Normal_TO306_1235Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_1708RebekahEva-Aya.jpg Normal_TO306_1726Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2074Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2111Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2332FreyaRebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2359Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2804Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_2864Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2933RebekahAyaWitch.jpg Normal_TO306_2965Rebekah.jpg TO309_0164Rebekah.jpg TO309_0178Rebekah.jpg TO309_0735Rebekah.jpg TO309_0757Rebekah.jpg TO309_1064ElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_1363Rebekah.jpg TO309_1653RebekahHayley.jpg TO309_1696Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_1722Rebekah.jpg TO309_1833Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_1887Rebekah.jpg TO309_1928Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_1987Rebekah-Klaus.jpg TO309_2039Rebekah.jpg TO309_2105Rebekah.jpg TO309_2324Rebekah.jpg TO309_2339KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2383Rebekah.jpg TO309_2395KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2542Rebekah-Freya.jpg TO309_2584Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_2588Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_2601Rebekah-Klaus.jpg TO309_2612KlausRebekah.jpg TO309_2621Rebekah.jpg TO309_3048Rebekah.jpg TO309_3087Rebekah.jpg TO309_3105Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_3178ElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_3192Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_3196ElijahRebekah.jpg TO322-041~Marcel-Rebekah~Klaus.jpg TO322-046-Rebekah~Marcel.jpg TO322-051-Rebekah.jpg TO322-059-Rebekah~Klaus.jpg TO322-063-Rebekah.jpg TO322-064~Marcel-Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO322-068-Rebekah.jpg TO322-074-Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO322-077-Rebekah.jpg Klaus Trial 322.jpg Rebekah at Trial 322.jpg TO322-088-Rebekah.jpg TO322-091-Rebekah-Slumbering.jpg Rebekah Mikaelson 322.jpg Elijah_and_Rebekah_322.jpg TO322-098-Rebekah~Elijah.jpg |-|Season Four= TO402-003-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Hayley.png TO402-008-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-025-Rebekah-Elijah~Josh.png TO402-035-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-037-Rebekah-Marcel.png O402-044-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO402-048-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-081-Rebekah~Sofya.png TO402-083-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-084-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-086-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-100-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-101~Kol-Rebekah.png TO402-103-Freya-Klaus-Elijah~Kol~Rebekah~Hayley.png TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-110-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah~Freya~Marcel.png TO402-111-Rebekah~Hayley~Elijah~Marcel.png TO402-114~Elijah~Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-131-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO402-132-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO403-005~Freya-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.jpg TO403-019~Rebekah.jpg TO403-032~Rebekah-Kol.jpg TO403-072-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO403-074-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO403-075-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO403-109-Rebekah~Kol.png TO410-001-Rebekah-Party.png TO410-003-Rebekah.png TO410-018-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO410-020~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO410-022-Rebekah-Kol.png TO410-024-Rebekah.png TO410-036-Rebekah.png TO410-051-Rebekah.png TO410-055-Elijah-Rebekah-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-063-Rebekah.png TO410-066~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO410-080-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO410-082-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO410-094-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO410-097~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO410-123-Rebekah-Freya.png TO410-132-Rebekah~Kol.png TO411-021~Freya-Rebekah.png TO411-023-Rebekah~Kol.png TO411-026-Abandon House-Rebekah.png TO411-028-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-029-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-031-Rebekah~Kol.png TO411-032-Rebekah-Marcel~Kol.png TO411-064-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-066-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-070-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO411-079-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-122-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-123-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-125-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO412-009~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO412-017-Rebekah-Marcel's Penthouse.png TO412-019-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO412-045~Hayley-Rebekah.png TO412-046-Hayley-Rebekah.png TO412-052-Rebekah.png TO412-136-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Rebekah.png TO412-138-Klaus-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Sofya-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO413-002-Rebekah-Freya.png TO413-003-Rebekah-Freya~Vincent-Elijah-Klaus.png TO413-009-Rebekah-Elijah~Freya.png TO413-011-Rebekah~Elijah.png TO413-017-Rebekah.png TO413-018-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO413-019-Rebekah.png TO413-043-Rebekah.png TO413-063-Rebekah.png TO413-065-Rebekah~Freya.png TO413-086-Klaus-Kol-Rebekah.png TO413-092-Rebekah.png TO413-095-The Hollow~Hayley~Hope-Freya~Vincent-Rebekah~Klaus~Elijah~Marcel~Kol.png TO413-096-Rebekah.png TO413-105~Freya-Rebekah.png TO413-119-Rebekah.png TO413-121-Rebekah~Marcel.png |-|Season Five= TO501-036-Rebekah.png TO501-038~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO501-040-Rebekah.png TO501-046-Rebekah.png TO501-047-Rebekah.png TO501-048-Rebekah.png TO501-066-Rebekah.png TO501-068-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO501-069-Rebekah.png TO501-099-Rebekah.png TO508-009-Rebekah.png TO508-010-Klaus-Rebekah.png TO508-012-Rebekah.png TO508-013-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO508-016~Kol-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-018~Kol-Freya-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-019-Rebekah.png TO508-025-Klaus-Freya-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO508-028-Freya-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO508-039-Freya-Rebekah.png TO508-047-Rebekah.png TO508-048-Freya-Rebekah.png TO508-060-Marcel-Kol.png TO508-061-Rebekah-Freya.png TO508-062-Rebekah-Freya.png TO508-063-Rebekah-Freya.png TO508-065-Rebekah-Freya~Kol.png TO508-066-Rebekah-Freya-Kol.png TO508-072-Hope-Rebekah-Photo.png TO508-073-Rebekah.png TO508-074-Rebekah.png TO508-092-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-094-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-095~Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-096~Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-098-Rebekah.png TO508-101-Klaus-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-107-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-110~Klaus-Kol-Elijah~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-112-Klaus-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-115-Klaus-Rebekah.png TO508-117-Rebekah.png TO508-118-Klaus-Elijah-Rebekah~Marcel~Kol.png TO508-119-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO508-123-Klaus-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO508-125-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-126-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Elijah-Kol.png TO508-127-Rebekah.png TO508-131-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO511-042-Freya-Rebekah.png TO511-043-Rebekah-Freya.png TO511-044-Rebekah.png TO511-061~Freya-Rebekah.png TO511-062~Freya-Rebekah.png TO511-079~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO511-099-Rebekah.png TO511-100-Freya-Rebekah.png TO511-110-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah.png TO511-113-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah-Davina-Marcel.png TO511-116-Hope-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO511-128-Rebekah.png TO513-008-Kol~Klaus-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-009-Klaus-Kol-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-010-Rebekah.png TO513-030~Kol-Rebekah.png TO513-031-Rebekah.png TO513-060-Kol-Rebekah.png TO513-062-Rebekah.png TO513-064~Kol-Rebekah.png TO513-067-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Davina-Young Hope-Hayley-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Photos.png TO513-068-Klaus-Rebekah-Baby Hope-Hayley-Elijah~Hope.png TO513-082-Rebekah.png TO513-083-Rebekah.png TO513-085-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-101-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-102-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-105-Rebekah-Marcel-Keelin-Freya~Elijah.png TO513-109~Kol-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-110~Klaus-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-118-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-120-Rebekah.png TO513-125-Marcel-Rebekah-Hope.png TO513-126-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-128-Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-133-Rebekah.png TO513-140-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-143-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-149-Elijah-Klaus-Rebekah.png TO513-150~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO513-152~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO513-154~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO513-161-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol.png TO513-162-Rebekah-Keelin.png TO513-180-Rebekah.png TO513-182-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-183~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-185~Marcel-Rebekah.png See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Rebekah Mikaelson